O amor pode dar certo
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Porque cada momento é mais valioso quando estamos ameaçados! Eles tinham tudo para dar certo... Exceto o tempo!


O amor pode dar certo!

_**Eles tinham tudo... Exceto o tempo!**_

_É realmente engraçado, para não falar trágico, o quanto a sua vida pode mudar em questões de minutos. Como uma simples notícia pode destruir seus planos e objetivos para o futuro. Como tudo aquilo que você sempre evitou pode voltar a lhe atormentar._

_Era realmente assim que eu me sentia enquanto continuava sentado naquela maldita cadeira, com um copo d'água ao meu alcance e a minha medi bruxa me olhando seriamente._

_E não pude deixar de notar o quanto eu sentia medo! Um sentimento um tanto estranho para um Malfoy, ex-sonserino e ex-comensal da morte sentir, mas nas atuais circunstâncias... Quem não sentiria?!_

_-00-_

"Boas notícias nunca vêm acompanhadas de copos de água e olhares sérios!" Malfoy havia aberto um sorriso apático.

A medi bruxa a sua frente o olhou com um semblante quase piedoso.

"Então não vamos mais prolongar a má notícia, não acha senhor Malfoy!?".

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Como já sabe senhor Malfoy, os exames que fez são apenas para confirmar o seu estado clínico debilitado!".

O loiro levantou o olhar. A mesma expressão indiferente no rosto.

A senhora suspirou fundo.

"Infelizmente foi constatado que o câncer desenvolveu muito rápido abrindo rupturas bastante significativas ao longo do seu abdômen!".

"Vamos encurtar a conversa sim?" Falou Malfoy ríspido. "O que vocês podem fazer por mim?!".

A medi bruxa suavizou o semblante.

"Eu realmente temo que a única coisa que possamos fazer é rezar!" Draco soltou um muxoxo desacreditado. "Não há cirurgia ou tratamento a base de poções disponíveis para o nível de avanço em que se encontra a sua doença! Eu realmente sinto muito!" Terminou em um fio de voz.

Silêncio.

Draco tentava assimilar as últimas notícias de alguma forma...

"Quanto tempo eu ainda tenho?" Perguntou direto.

"Não muito mais do que um ano!" Respondeu a senhora.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

Abriu um mínimo sorriso irônico e então tirou do bolso um cigarro.

A médica o olhou incrédula.

"O que está fazendo!?" Perguntou num misto de curiosidade e raiva.

"Acelerando o processo!" Comentou sarcástico.

E então, sem falar mais nada saiu do consultório enquanto dava longas tragadas em seu cigarro sem nem ao menos se importar se estava num hospital...

-00-

"Não olha por onde anda?" Perguntou uma voz irritada e feminina assim que se viu no chão junto com todos os papéis que carregava.

"Desculpe!" Murmurou a contragosto enquanto alcançava alguma das folhas para entregá-la.

A garota se precipitou tirando as folhas das mãos dele rapidamente fazendo-o a olhar.

"Malfoy?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Weasley!" Retribui o semi-comprimento de maneira apática.

"O que faz aqui?" Indagou enquanto se levantava e arrumava as suas vestes.

"Isso realmente faria alguma diferença na sua vida?" Alfinetou sarcástico.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

"Na verdade eu estava tentando ser simpática!" Retrucou "Mas eu deveria saber que boas maneiras nunca foram o ponto forte sonserino!".

O loiro revirou os olhos e se preparava para sair quando Virgínia completou.

"Tenha um bom dia, Malfoy!" Falou sincera e harmoniosa.

E por mais que Draco achasse estranha tanta tranqüilidade na ruiva... Ele nunca imaginaria como poderia ter um bom dia!

_**N/A: sim!! Mas uma fic!!**_

_**Esses dias eu peguei firme em todas as minhas fics!**_

_**E Posso dizer q foi um bom proveito!!**_

_**MEU VIZINHO SONSERINO! Jah estah pronto aki no pc!!**_

_**Posto o prox cap amanha!**_

_**BECAUSE I SAID SO! Tbm jah tah super adiantada!**_

_**E amanha ganha mais um cap!!**_

_**Mas soh vou posta-las c eu ganhar rewiew nessa fic!!**_

_**Boazinha neah?**_

_**Hauahahuauhahua**_

_**Eh isso!**_

_**Mandem rewiews para me dizerem o que acharam!**_

_**Dependo de vcs ok?**_

_**Obs: **__Sim! A fic eh baseada no filme de mesmo nome: __**O amor pode dar certo! **__Eu vi... e achei lindoo!! Portanto tinha q fazer uma fic baseada! Espero q gostem!!_

_Line Malfoy_


End file.
